Wolfstar Fanfic (RLSB with a dash of JP) Explicit content and fluff
by The Introverted Hufflepuff
Summary: James Potter follows Sirius and Remus out of Gryffindor tower to peak into their nightly activity... (First fanfic, all reviews are welcome)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: pre-wrap;" I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS (they're all J.K.R's)/span/p

 **James' POV:**

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin snuck out of Gryffindor tower yesterday at 2 in the morning, thinking that no one knew where they were off to and what they were going to do. Wrong! I, James Potter, master of stealthiness and future boyfriend of gorgeous red-head Evans was watching them under my invisibility cloak, just outside the Fat Lady portrait hole. They headed out, hand in hand, Remus had his head on Sirius' shoulder and Sirius kept on shooting adoring glances at Remus like the ones that I give Evans from time to time. :(this confirmed my theory that Remus and Sirius fancied each other, cos Sirius told me he was bisexual a while ago, but Remus was a different story)

I stood up, and followed behind them with amazing stealthy skills that only James Potter possessed, I might of raised some slight suspicions when I stubbed my toe on one the armor stands but…um...ptssh, no one to needs to know about that! So I travelled on wards behind my Marauder friends as they turned the corner and stopped in front of an empty classroom, possibly the History of Magic one but it was so dark I couldn't really tell. But the bloody prats were already all over each other and they couldn't even get the freaking door open, so I reserved a spot on the cold stone floor as I waited for them to calm down and figure out how to work a door again.

Remus somehow managed to pull himself together, hold off and extremely eager Sirius and open the door all at once. I heard the click of the door opening but before I could silently slip into the room, it was already closed with a small 'snap'. So for the rest of the time that they were in there, I had my cloak covered face plastered up against the window as I peaked into their nightly doings. The things I saw were absolutely, uh, you know? Yeah, well, I had to close my eyes for most of it and the other part of it was spent thinking about how I could do the exact same things to Evans.

 **Remus' POV**

Sirius and I had been talking about some separate time alone, away from Peter and James, for some time now. So very early this morning, we snuck out of the common room (I did this against my better judgement, and also because Padfoot had used his infamous puppy eyes on me) and wandered down the Charms corridor to find an empty classroom. I had a feeling that Sirius just wanted to get in the room and shag me real bad because the moment we got to the door, he was already on top of me, snogging me breathless with the soft lips that only he had. I managed to get the door open with one hand as Sirius' tongue found its way into my mouth. I guiltily pulled away for a bit,

"Um... Pads, just a second, hold on." I say as I managed to wedge the door open and pulled him in.  
Sirius pinned me against a desk or the door, or a wall. I didn't notice what he pinned me to as I was already too into it by this point, tugging gently against his silky, raven black hair to keep him close to me. We snogged a lot, for a long while before Sirius' perfect hands found their way to the bottom hem of my shirt, I let out a small moan of pleasure.

"Took you long enough," I was able to utter before Sirius pulled my shirt over my head to reveal my scared torso. He gave me one of those mischievous smiles that he saved only for his Moony, before swooping in for another go at my lips. He began kissing anywhere he could find after my lips could no longer satisfy his thirst affection. He traced neat lines of kisses down my body that tickled my scars. I somehow managed to roll Sirius over while he was still passionately exploring my body with his lips. I tackled him to the ground and yanked his shirt off at the same time. Shocked by what I had just done, Sirius gave me a small whimper which was cut short as I kissed him savagely and nipped at his lips gently. On the floor was where we made out. On the floor was where I passed out from loss of ah...'stamina' and on the floor was where we left a little bit of residue...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sirius' POV:**

Very early this morning, I felt the desperate and unquenchable need to shag someone, with passion. So who better than the one person I'd been dating for the past 3 months or so, Remus Lupin (or Remy when I need him). So I crept over to his bed, parted the hangings and let myself in. I sat on the edge of his bed, running my fingers through his soft, golden brown hair and wishing he would let me do it when he was awake. No one touches Remus Lupin's hair and gets away with it, not even me."Oh Remy, you already have a grey hair..." I muttered to myself as I swiftly plucked the offending hair that was ruining my Moony's attractiveness off his head. This caused him to stir slightly and open his eyes. I gave him my best 'I wanna shag you' smile and gave him a cheery wave.

"Yes Sirius..."

"Do you wanna sneak out Moonykins?" I whispered so James and Peter couldn't hear us.

"No."

"Do you want a make out session?"

"...Maybe..."

"Do you want me to shag you?"

"YOU WAKE ME UP AT LIKE 2 IN THE FREAKING MORNING TO ASK ME IF I WANT TO FUCK?!" Remus replies in extremely agitated whispers, but his expression softened (slightly) when I gave him my infamous puppy eyes, he can never say no to them.

"But fine, I'm only doing this because it's you Siri." he said wearily.

"Great." I told him in a strained whisper as I pecked him on the cheek, ripped the covers off him and rushed out the door in one spectacular movement. I ran down the stairs and into the common room, stopping to wait for Remus. He wandered down the stairs rubbing his eyes sleepily and holding a hand for me to take. I grasped it and led him out the portrait hole and out into the deserted corridors. We raced down the Charms corridor as Remus could sense that I could no longer push aside my desire to snog him senseless. Just as we arrived at an empty classroom, I latched onto Remus and kissed him. I could feel his soft lips on mine, my tongue was not waiting for my command to explore every nook and cranny of Remy's mouth. He pulled away briefly to get the door open and he pulled me in.

I pinned him to the wall and snogged him so vigorously that I stumbled on top of him and pulled his shirt off. Oh how amazing his torso always looked, if he let me explore it a little more often I might even be able to identify which trips each of the scars were from. Remus suddenly tackled me onto the floor and we stripped each other naked. We made out right then and there. We took turns moaning and I even let out a kind of growl. Ultimately though Remus was the victorious kisser and he tired himself out so much that I had to carry him back up to Gryffindor Tower shirtless.

 **Peter's POV:**

According to James, Remus and Sirius shagged each other last night, but no one ever tells Wormy anything, no...


End file.
